


Swimmingly

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drunkenness, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Gavin has a few too many bevs and decides to take a dip.(Archived from a previous posting on Tumblr.)





	1. Part One

After an eventful evening of watching  _Game of Thrones_  with Mr. and the-future-Mrs. Jones, not a creature stirred in the Ramsey household, or so it seemed to Geoff as he dozed off on the couch. With a gut full of popcorn and whiskey, Geoff felt himself drifting into unconsciousness to the ska sounds of Streetlight Manifesto that filtered into his sleepy brain through the earbuds of his iPod.

 

Unfortunately, the scent of stale booze and Dr. Pepper interrupted Geoff’s coziness. He forced his pale blue eyes open to see Gavin leaning over him, their noses only an inch or two from touching, with a goofy grin on his face.

 

“Allo, Geoffers, let’s go swimmies!” If the red splotches that speckled Gavin’s cheeks were not clues to the level of the young man’s intoxication, the slurring of his speech was a dead giveaway.

 

“Go away, you little shit,” Geoff groaned, pulling out his earbuds and pushing at Gavin’s face.

 

“I want to get in the pool!”

 

With a disgruntled sigh, Geoff grabbed his iPod to check the time. “It’s two o’clock in the fucking morning.”

 

“It’s time to swim!” Gavin playfully tugged on Geoff’s arm, trying to rouse him from the couch. The boy giggled like the drunken little lunatic that he was, each bubble of laughter sticking in his throat, causing him to make high-pitched squeaking sounds.

 

Geoff jerked his arm away and turned on his side to face the back of the couch. “Fuck off.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Gavin responded, and Geoff could practically  _hear_  the pout in the younger man’s voice.

 

Aided by the alcohol and food he ingested earlier in the evening, Geoff easily began falling back to sleep. The sound of a loud splash from outside barely registered in his thoughts until he mentally put together the equation of “pool + drunk!Gavin = bad” like something out of a Tex Avery cartoon. Geoff got to his feet in an instant and stumbled through the kitchen, tripping over Gavin’s polo that had been tossed onto the floor. A trail of the British man’s apparel led to the sliding glass doors and onto the patio.

 

Geoff traversed the Ralph Lauren “brick” road until he reached the edge of the pool. For a few seconds, he failed to spot Gavin until the younger man surfaced with a sputtering laugh near the deep end of the pool. His sandy hair appeared darker as it clung to his forehead.

 

“Are you insane?” Geoff tried to keep his voice down, but his irritation was getting the better of him. “Get out of there before you drown yourself.”

 

“Aw, Geoff, you should come in. It feels amazing,” Gavin replied, allowing himself to float on his back in the water.

 

One of the pool lights illuminated Gavin’s body, and it took that and Geoff spotting a pair of black Kickers briefs dangling off the end of the diving board for the fact that Gavin was completely naked to fully register in the older man’s brain.

 

“Have you got your dick out in  _my_  pool?” Geoff found himself contemplating grabbing the pool skimmer and beating Gavin about the head with it.

 

Gavin waved his hand dismissively, his eyes fluttering closed in his relaxed state. “Pfft. You Americans are so uptight.”

 

Gavin let the water carry him across the length of the pool, his arms outstretched, his fingers gliding over the small waves created by the filter. As Gavin neared the shallow end, Geoff’s hands dipped under his arms and yanked him from the pool.

 

Gavin kicked and shouted, “Put me down, you nonce!”

 

Geoff’s arms wrapped around Gavin’s middle as he dragged the very naked and very wet boy back towards the house despite all the flailing he was doing to prevent that. Geoff rolled his eyes at Gavin’s antics. “Shut up or you’ll wake the neighbors.”

 

“I don’t sodding care!” Gavin yelled, his voice cracking as he tried to grab hold of the doorframe as he was half-carried inside.

 

Growing tired of Gavin’s escape attempts, Geoff scooped the younger man into his arms, cradling him as one would a small child. Gavin’s slender build made the task an easy one as Geoff maneuvered through the kitchen, the only problem being that he had to avoid being kicked and punched.

 

“You are one hundred and thirty pounds of dumb, do you know that?” Geoff groused as he carried Gavin upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Geoff deposited Gavin on his bed none-too-gently, and the younger man blinked up in shock at being dropped suddenly in his soaking wet state as Geoff rummaged through the nearby dresser, searching for some clothes to dress the boy in. Gavin shivered as water dripped off the wet strands of his hair, creating little rivulets down his nose and cheeks. He seemed to become aware of his own nakedness.

 

With his arms crossed in front of his crotch, Gavin whimpered, “Where are my clothes?”

 

“Hm, let me think,” Geoff feigned trying to recall what happened. “I’d guess they’re somewhere between the couch and the pool where you fucking threw them.”

 

Gavin did not appear to comprehend the older man’s words. The boy patted his hands against his comforter. “My bed’s wet. Did I have a piddle?”

 

Geoff had to stop himself from laughing. “Yes, Gavin, you pissed your bed.”

 

Finally locating a pair of Gavin’s pajamas, Geoff turned back to the bed and was surprised to see Gavin’s teary expression. Gavin desperately tried to keep his body covered as he continued to wipe his eyes as though he could dash the tears before they had a chance to fall.

 

“What now?” Geoff was almost afraid to ask.

 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin responded with a sniffle. “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Didn’t mean to what?” Geoff paused and then realized what Gavin was alluding to. “For fuck’s sake, you didn’t actually wet the bed. Look at yourself. You’re soaked head to foot. There’s no way that your tiny bladder could hold that much, let alone have the force to reach your face.”

 

Gavin hiccuped, his chin wobbling. He either did not believe Geoff or was too intoxicated to know why he was so upset. “I don’t feel good.”

 

“I never realized that you were such a wishy-washy drunk,” Geoff sighed, placing his hand on Gavin’s bare shoulder. “Damn, your skin is like ice. You probably need to warm up, buddy. Why don’t you go take a shower?”

 

Gavin shook his head slowly, snivelling pitifully. Realizing he was not going to get anywhere with the boy being clearly brain-fogged by too many alcoholic beverages, Geoff picked Gavin up again, hoisting the younger man over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Gavin made a quiet “omph!” noise as Geoff’s shoulder connected with his stomach, but the fight had gone out of him.

 

Once inside Gavin’s small bathroom, Geoff stood the boy up on his feet, allowing him to lean against the countertop surrounding the sink. The older man ran the bath, checking to make sure the water was warm enough to take some of the chill out of Gavin’s skin without scalding him. Once the tub was half full, Geoff motioned for Gavin to get in, but it was apparent that the younger man was going to be relying on Geoff until he sobered up.

 

Much like getting him back into the house in the first place, Geoff picked Gavin up and placed him in the tub, being much gentler than he had been earlier. Geoff stood there for a few moments, not really sure what to do. He felt like he should give the younger man some privacy to scrub up, but Gavin refused to move, sitting in the warm water with a sullen expression on his face.

 

Looking down at his own shirt, wet from transporting Gavin throughout the house, Geoff realized that there was no use in a hands-off approach. He grabbed a washcloth from one of the cabinets and knelt on the bathmat.

 

“If you actually remember any of this in the morning, you cannot tell  _anyone_  at the office,” Geoff said as he swished the washcloth in the water before bringing up to Gavin’s shoulders, softly rubbing it against the younger man’s skin.

 

Gavin did not reply; he watched Geoff’s hands, trailing down his chest, never venturing below his navel, just light, chaste touches.

 

Whether or not Geoff intended to, he began talking in a soft voice, not attempting to carry on a conversation, but just trying to prevent any awkward silence between the two of them. “It’s all right. You’re fine. I’m fine. The pool’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

Without warning, Gavin lifted his hands, cupping Geoff’s face, as he kissed him. There was the briefest flicker of intense pleasure as their lips connected, sloppy yet sensual, before Geoff pulled away.

 

“Whoa,” the older man gasped when Gavin tried for a second kiss. “Lad, you are far drunker than I thought.”

 

Gavin appeared confused by Geoff’s reaction. He dropped his arms back into the water, his bottom lip quivering.

 

“Please, don’t cry. This is just about all I can take tonight,” Geoff said as he yanked the plug out of the drain and helped Gavin to stand.

 

After guiding the younger man out of the tub, Geoff wrapped a thick towel around Gavin’s body, rubbing him dry as quickly as possible, which left the younger man’s hair sticking up in messy tufts. With Gavin being so particularly compliant, it took relatively little time to get him dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

 

Gavin glanced in the direction of his bed forlornly. “It’s wet.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s probably not going to be comfortable to sleep on,” Geoff nodded, running a hand over his face. Knowing that it was likely a bad idea, he offered, “You can sleep in the other room with Griffon and me, if you promise to be quiet and to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

Gavin agreed, staring down at his own bare feet. “I promise.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Gavin's sexy pool adventure.

Gavin awoke in the middle of Geoff and Griffon’s bed after a particularly intense dream in which he was being smothered to death between two pieces of warm toast. His head throbbed, and he regretted letting “ _Game of Thrones_ Sunday” become “Hangover Monday.” It took him several moments to realize that he was not only not in his own bed but that he was practically on top of Geoff. The side of Gavin’s face pressed against the older man’s chest, and Griffon’s arm was lazily draped over Gavin’s waist. Bolting upright, Gavin checked over his own body, glad to see that he was fully clothed.

 

The entire night was a blur, and a lingering odor of chlorine confused Gavin further. He glanced over his shoulder at Griffon, who was still sleeping peacefully.

 

 _How did I get in here?_ Gavin tried to figure out how he was going to sneak out of the bed without waking either Ramsey as he replayed the previous evening’s events in his mind but came up blank. It was not until he focused on Geoff’s face that he remembered kissing the older man.

 

Gavin instantly felt his skin flush. He had kissed Geoff. _Oh, Christ, he is never going to let this go!_

 

Just as Gavin wondered if he could feign having no memory of his actions, a hand gently ruffled his hair.

 

“I didn’t think that ‘The Little Mer-lad’ would be awake before me,” Geoff mused groggily.

 

Any plan of plausible deniability went out the window when Gavin tried to speak. What came out of his mouth was a jumbled, incoherent mess that was half apology for what happened and half pleading for Geoff not to tell anyone.

 

Geoff pressed his hand over Gavin’s mouth to shush him. “It’s too early for me to deal with word salad, buddy. Calm down.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Gavin said as he tried to get up from the bed.

 

Geoff gently pushed Gavin onto his back in his original position between the two Ramseys. “You had a little too much to drink last night, and you gave me a rather cute peck on the lips. Nothing to apologize for.”

 

Gavin looked up shyly. “It was cute?”

 

Geoff held back a smirk as he realized how needy Gavin sounded. “Yeah, cute,” Geoff reached over to pinch Gavin’s cheek, “‘cause you’re a little cutie-pie.”

 

“Stop it,” Gavin pouted, pushing at Geoff’s hand. The younger man hated to admit that he actually enjoyed some of Geoff’s teasing, especially the sing-songy tone he would use when calling him babyish petnames.

 

“If you boys are going to make out, just go ahead and do it, so I can decide whether to wake up and watch or go back to sleep,” Griffon stated, her voice muffled by her pillow.

 

“Well, what do you have to say about that, Gavvers?” Geoff asked, turning on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

 

Gavin’s blush deepened to the color of an Xbox Ring of Death. “What? No, we can’t! I mean,” Gavin paused, thinking over the possibility, “would that be all right?”

 

“Doesn’t sound like Griffon minds, and now you’re sober– well, sober-er, so I don’t have to feel like a dirty old man.” Geoff smiled, cupping his hand on the back of Gavin’s head, drawing him closer to capture the sandy-haired boy’s lips with his own.

 

Awkwardness paralyzed Gavin momentarily before he wrapped his arm around Geoff’s middle, cuddling impossibly close to the older man. Sleep-heavy limbs caused for languid movements as they pressed together. A few needy, high-pitched gasps escaped Gavin’s lips as he broke the kiss for a breath, and Geoff took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth.

 

When Geoff tried to pull away to gage the boy’s reaction, Gavin clung to him. Geoff tilted up Gavin’s face, brushing his thumb over the stubble along the younger man’s jaw. While unexpected, Geoff reveled in the excitement and Gavin’s nervousness.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Geoff spoke lovingly, marvelling at the trust that shone in Gavin’s green eyes.

 

Gavin seemed unsure, but he leaned into Geoff’s caresses. “What do you want to do to me?”

 

The innocent tone of Gavin’s question sent shockwaves of lust straight to Geoff’s groin. Geoff knew he would have go slow with Gavin, take his time and test the waters so-to-speak, but that was going to take more restraint than Geoff was sure he possessed.

 

“Well, since we’re getting so cozy, I’d like to do this.” Geoff kissed Gavin’s forehead. “And this.” He followed the first kiss with a second to the tip of the younger man’s nose. “And since I’m feeling lucky.” Geoff finally arrived at Gavin’s lips once more.

 

Gavin practically melted when their lips connected. He moaned, his hips involuntarily bucking forward. Geoff felt Gavin’s erection press up against his abdomen as the boy moved about, and the older man could not be certain if it was simply morning wood or if Gavin was just that starved for affection that a few kisses could set him off.

 

Geoff broke the kiss and reached down to palm the front of Gavin’s pajama bottoms.

 

Gavin gritted his teeth as he rolled his hips into the touches, “Geoff, please…”

 

“Are you going to mess your pants already?” Geoff grinned. “I’m going to have to teach you some self-control.”

 

Geoff rolled Gavin onto his back and then sank between the boy’s legs, yanking down his pajamas as he went. Gavin’s hands instantly tried to cover his genitals.

 

“It looks funny, so don’t laugh,” Gavin begged, his brow furrowed.

 

Geoff took Gavin’s hands and moved them to either side of his body, making sure to firmly press them to the mattress, so that Gavin got the message to keep them there. Geoff stroked his fingers down the inside of Gavin’s thighs, giving him light pinches as he got a better look at Gavin’s nude frame than he had the previous night.

 

For being so thin, Gavin’s body appeared relatively soft, no hard angles or jutting bones, save for the erection resting against his stomach. Geoff was surprised at how well-manscaped Gavin kept himself, the hair around his groin neatly shaven and kept close to his skin. Geoff knew the source of Gavin’s embarrassment was the surgical scar running up the center of his scrotum, but it was not what the boy made it out to be. Geoff had pictured something far more gruesome when Gavin had previously described it, but the scar was barely noticeable, simply paler in color than the skin around it.

 

“I remember you saying something about this,” Geoff ran his fingers over the scar, his fingernails scraping slightly, “ feeling _really_ good.”

 

Gavin lifted his hips off the mattress, moaning loudly. “Please, I’m going to come!”

 

Geoff responded by wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the root of Gavin’s penis and squeezing tightly. “Not yet.”

 

Geoff had not performed oral sex on a man in quite some time, but he licked a hot swath over the head of Gavin’s penis without trepidation. Gavin whimpered, his hands clenched in the bedclothes as Geoff sucked his tip, the older man’s tongue delving into the slit. While one hand continued to act as a cock ring, Geoff used his other to stroke the length of Gavin’s shaft. Gavin could neither keep still nor quiet as Geoff took him into his mouth, sucking in a rhythm with his hand’s ministrations.

 

As Gavin drew his knees closer to his body, Geoff thought, _God, he’s so responsive, even his toes are curling._

 

Relaxing, Geoff deep-throated the younger man, feeling the pre-cum leaking onto his tongue. Geoff let his fingers trail from Gavin’s cock to the little indent between his buttocks. Not knowing how the younger man would react to being penetrated roughly, Geoff keep his explorations external, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the wrinkled flesh.

 

“Geoff!” Gavin shouted as he rocked himself deeper into the older man’s mouth.

 

Removing his hand from around the base of Gavin’s penis, Geoff finally let the boy complete himself, swallowing the emissions that squirted down the back of his throat.

 

Breathing heavily, Gavin lay sprawled on the bed in a sweaty, ungainly heap, his legs splayed wantonly. Geoff crawled up the length of Gavin’s body before turning on his side and pulling Gavin into a spooning position. Gavin wriggled as he felt Geoff’s erection pressing into his lower back.

 

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” Geoff said softly, kissing Gavin’s hair.

 

“But I want you to feel good too,” Gavin replied earnestly.

 **  
** The older man smiled, placing a tender lovebite on Gavin’s shoulder. “I already do.”


End file.
